If things were different
by loveableneko
Summary: Summary: How things would have been different if Suzaku agreed to join Zero the night he was rescued. Zero/Lelouch x Suzaku will tie into the original story but will go AU after that.
1. Chapter 1

If Things Were Different

Pairing: Zero/Lelouch x Suzaku

Disclaimer: code geass and it's characters belongs to sunrise/clamp I made no money off this fanfic

Summary: How things would have been different if Suzaku agreed to join Zero the night he was rescued.

"I want you to join him in the fight against Britannia, your talents will go to waste if you remain where you are. Come, Kururugi Suzaku, as long as you are with me there isn't anything we cannot accomplish together." The masked stranger held out his hand even though his target was far from reach.

Suzaku stood there a little stunned that the man wanted him to join his rebellion. He didn't know what he should do, conflicted by a few things. Yes, he knew he should leave the army for accusing him of a murder he didn't commit. Though he was unsure to join a man who willingly admitted to killing Clovis, the man he was accused of killing. He finallly looked back at the masked man "What you say may be true. I shouldn't go back. However, what you have done... Murdering a prince...."

"He needed to die in order to bring about the fall of the Empire," the man intrrupted.

"Still there was no need," Suzaku began again.

"People dying is something that cannot be avoided. No matter how much we wish it wasn't so, their sacrifice is needed to bring about the downfall of Britannia! Now come, you will not regret your choice if you fight by my side" Zero was beginning to think he might not convince the teen, and when he was about to say something else the brunette spoke up again.

"I don't know if I can trust you right away...." he began

Zero walked a little closer, "Trust is something we can work on."

"I will only join you to protect those I care for," Suzaku said as he started walking close to the masked stranger.

"Very well, protect the ones you care for, a very noble way of doing things," he said chuckling.

"I do not care what you think, you should be grateful of my choice since you seem so persitant in my joining you," his stare hardened as he was now a few feet away from the man called Zero.

"I am satisfied. do we have an agreement?" he held out his hand in order for the other teen to take it.

Suzaku waited a moment before taking the offered hand. "Do not make me regret this choice," he warned him.

"I'll prove to you that you've made the right decision," he reassured him.

Kallen and the others were still in the other room waiting for Zero to finish his business with Suzaku wondering exactly what they were talking about. Not having another moment to think about it further, Zero entered the room, and to their surprise Suzaku was following behind him.

"Everyone we have a new ally," he stepped out of the way so Suzaku could walk up to the others "Henceforth this man Kururugi Suzaku will be joining us."

Suzaku didn't say anything but bowed politely to the other knights.

Kallen felt a little threatened by this boy, she couldn't tell why. She knew deep down there would be a fight for who was the better pilot.

"Don't screw up or get in the way and I think we will get along just fine," she growled while looking him over with a smirk.

Zero looked at her "This isn't the time to be picking fights with each other. We have a mission to accomplish. Now we have lots to discuss while we plan out our new strategy." Zero walked past all of them, but before leaving the leader turned around and threw new cell phones to his men.

"Use these only to contact me and I will do the same for each of you"

They all looked to Zero and nodded "Very well then, I will contact you all when the time comes. Until then, farewell." As that was said Zero walked away before disappearing from their sight.

The others went all their own way leaving behind Suzaku while the teen had a thousand things running through his mind. He wondered how his life would be now that he had joined the side against Britannia. His mind wandered to Lelouch, having not seen the former prince since he was shot that day.

"To protect the ones I love, I will take this chance and try to trust the man behind the mask." With that resolve in mind he began his journey back to his apartment.

Once inside he settled down on the floor, looking at the registration papers sent to him to attend school. Lloyd had insisted he enrolled and tried and be a normal teenager. The papers were for a school called "Ashford Acadamy".

To be continued?

AN: haha ok this is my first story in 5 years XD i'm skills are probably rusty and well i'm not too sure about how this story will turn out but anyway if enough people like it then i'll for sure continue it! I do have part of chap 1 written out so R/R and let me know what you think 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Reunion

Rating : PG-13 for suggestive themes

Disclaimer: same as before I don't own geass

He was being stared at by many people. How could he not? being accused of a murder then a masked man freeing him. He tried to ignore them as he sat down at his desk, he noticed Lelouch out of the corner of his eye. Thank god he was alright, he had wondered what happened to the former prince after he was shot that day. Everyone was whispering about him and he began to feel that maybe coming to school was a bad decision.

Lelouch was surprised to see Suzaku entering the classroom, but at the same time he had to feel sorry for him. Having a bad reputation, no one would say anything to him.

Suzaku tried to ignore everything around him. He saw Lelouch leaving the room, his eyes followed the taller teen till he watched him casually tugging at his collar, Suzaku looked a little surprised but understood what the gesture meant, watching him leave, waiting a few moments more before standing up and going to where his friend was probably waiting for him.

Lelouch waited on the roof leaning against the railing waiting for his best friend to join him. Deep inside he wondered if he would keep the secret that he was Zero. It would be harder since Suzaku joined his side, because it was him who saved his friend. Lelouch wanted Suzaku to join him no matter what now that he had him, but he had another small issue to deal with. Lelouch was trying to figure out himself a little, he's known for many years that he didn't really like girls in 'that' sorta of way. He also knew he couldn't run away from the fact that he was gay. A secret he had long kept from everyone but he thought that Milly might be suspious of him. Though it was something he didn't expect to happen but it did, he was crushing on his best friend, but somehow he might always known when they were little he always knew he felt something a little more than friendship for Suzaku, but he was still to young to really understand that feeling. Not able to think much more on this subject as he was pulled from his thoughts, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder followed by a soft "Lelouch.."

The former prince turned around and smiled "I see you still remember the sign. It's been years."

"Meet on top of he roof" Suzaku said as he leaned against the railing with Lelouch "It's good to see you're well"

"Same to you, if you didn't take that bullet for me, who know what would have happened. However I am glad you're alright, I was surprised to see you on the television, as was Nunnally. She was so worried for you," he left out the part about him worrying just as much.

"I never thought we would see each other again, and that we would meet again at this school." Suzaku smiled again feeling lucky enough to attend the same school as Lelouch. "What name do you go under now, I can't see you using your real name"

"To the world and my family Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. Right now my name here is Lelouch Lamperouge" his eyes shifted from the sky back to those emerald eyes "I must ask how are things going in the army?"

"Ah, well it seems as though I might quit. After what happened I don't think it would be worth staying there" he of course had to lie, no way he would tell his best friend that he was, now under the command of the man known as Zero.

"I see, for the best I think this way Nunnally and myself don't have to worry over your safety" he smiled.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry Lelouch, I'm very capable of taking care of myself" trying to reassure him with his best smile.

Lelouch nodded and chuckled, "All too true, you always were an exercise freak."

"And you were always a stuck up prince who thought he knew everything," Suzaku added laughing with the raven haired teen.

"You should stop by my place tonight, I'm sure Nunnally would be thrilled to have you over. We live on campus so it wouldn't be out of your way." he hoped the brunette would take him up on his offer.

Suzaku had to think for a moment, he didn't know when Zero would contact him again but he really wanted to see how Lelouch had been doing over the years, plus he would see how much Nunnally had grown. "I don' t see the harm in coming with you Lelouch."

Before he would say another word the bell rang, both boys looked at each other and smiled but shrugged it off that they had spent the entire period of class catching up. Lelouch ushered Suzaku to follow him which he happily did until his cell for Zero when off in which he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah Lelouch, go on ahead without me, I have to take this call."

He nodded and went back into the school knowing why Suzaku wanted to be alone, Lelouch took the cell phone from his pocket and waited for the other to answer.

"Yes" came Suzaku's reply, he still didn't trust the man fully but he did agree to help him.

"Hmm, still don't like your tone Kururugi, I hope you'll fix that the next time we talk"

"Please get to the point of this call, I'm at school and need to get back to class"

"Fine, I'm having your knightmare ready for testing tonight, I would like you to come to the base for some training testing"

Suzaku blinked he had made plans with Lelouch tonight and didn't want to break it so he told the man, "I can't tonight, I have plans already and I don't intend to break it."

"Oh sounds like this person is important to you," he chuckled in a mocking tone

"He is very important, but that's none of your business," he replied flatly.

"I expect you here tomorrow night then, no excuses," with that he hung up before Suzaku could reply back.

Later that night at the dorms Lelouch entered the house with Suzaku following behind him. The place was pretty nice for Lelouch, he had told him that he had the Ashfords to thank for his living space in the dorms they knew his situation and were willing to help out. Lelouch saw his sister waiting for him in the main room.

"Onii-sama welome home!" Nunnally said happily hearing her brother entering the house.

Lelouch smiled but didn't reply, putting his finger to his lips so Sayako wouldn't comment on Suzaku showing up with him. He nodded to the brunette to walk up to her. Suzaku was smiling at he did so, she had grown up to be a nice young lady still smiling dispite her blindness and not being able to walk.

"Onii-sama?" she inquired to why he was being so quiet.

Suzaku knelt down and grasped her hand gently. She was in deep thought knowing this wasn't her brothers hand feeling it out some more she parted her lips slightly as she finally knew, a smile graced her face. "Suzaku-san"

He smiled at her "Yes that's right Nunnally"

"It's really you! It's good to know you are safe."

"I told you not to worry Nunnally," Lelouch finally spoke finally walking into the room to put down his bag, he gave his friend a guilded tour of the house making sure not to go into his room, because C.C. was in there. Once back in the dining room with Nunnally and Sayako, Lelouch drummed his fingers against the table it felt so right to have Suzaku with him, but looking at the time he smiled "Sayako please prepare a nice japanese dinner for us in honor of Suzaku visit"

She smiled and bowed "As you wish Lelouch-sama," then walking, into the kitchen to prepare a dinner for them.

During their dinner the three of them did alot of catching up on things have been and how things up to now were, and then it lead to Suzaku's leave of the army which of course the prince already knew about, but Nunnally seemed relived to know that he was now out of harm's way. Once they finished dinner Sayako looked to the girl "Miss Nunnally it's time for bed,"

She nodded her head and looked to where she heard the two boys talking "Onii-sama, Suzaku-san goodnight" she said softly.

Lelouch got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her leaning down to kiss her gently on the cheek "Goodnight Nunnally, sweet dreams." Then she was pushed along in her chair by Sayako, who took the princess to her bedroom.

'"Still the affectionate brother you always were with her," came a soft chuckle making the raven hair boy turn back to him.

"I love her, so why wouldn't I be affectionate with her?" he asked with his own soft chuckle.

"Nothing, just thinking about how you'd be with your lover, being like that with them. Since you are popular with the girls, I'm sure you'll have a girlfriend in no time."

"We'll see, I don't really have time for girls." that was a poor excuse, but he couldn't right out say to the brunette that he didnt have any interest in girls, and that the person he liked was sitting right next to him.

"No time? oh come on Lulu" he slipped back into the nickname he used on him as kids "We're at that age where we become curious about doing 'that' with them."

"Suzaku," he rolled his eyes, figures that he would mention something sexual like that.

"What? Don't you think about it?"

"I'm not going to answer that question"

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business!" he snapped.

Suzaku knew not to push Lelouch anymore than that. As he looked at the time, it was almost midnight, he stood up "I should get going Lelouch, it's late."

Lelouch nodded and walked Suzaku to the door. both boys stepped outside "Take care then, Suzaku."

"Lelouch I don't think we should talk to each other in school."

"Why?" he asked shocked by his friends words.

"We don't need anyone knowing you're a prince after all I'm an Eleven and you're a Britannian.

"I still don't see how..."

Suzaku turned around and began to walk down the steps he smiled before speaking "I'm so happy"

Lelouch looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'd never thought I would ever see you again, so I'm happy that you're here." he continued to walk on leaving Lelouch stunned by his words. Finally snapping out of his dazed state and seeing that Suzaku was about to leave out of the gate, he ran after his friend, next thing he knew, his hands were now clearly wrapped around the brunette's waist hugging him from behind, panting slightly against his neck.

"Le-Lelouch?!"

"Stay.."

"Eh?!"

"Stay with me for the night" his head lifted up a little, letting his warm breath tickle the brunette's neck.

Suzaku was surprised that his body responded positivly, a small shudder ran up his spine along with a slight tint of pink stained his cheeks. "Ah...Lelouch..what.."

"You know spend the night like we use to as kids," he said with a smile.

Suzaku blinked as he felt the other boy release him. He turned to meet those violet eyes, not totally understanding what had just happened and decided to brush the whole thing aside for now, he sighed softly "If you wanted me to sleep over, you should of just said so, Lulu."

Lelouch had really purposly done that to see what kind of reaction he would get out of him, but to his surprise Suzaku didn't seem to care all too much. That or he didn't really understand enough to really think of it as anything more than a friend missing him alot. He well noted the slight pink on his compainons cheeks. "I don't have an extra room with a bed, you alright with sleeping in my room?"

"I don't really mind, but in the same bed..or..." he trailed off.

"No, No, I'll take the couch in my room, you can have my bed. You're the guest so you have dibs on it."

"But Lulu..." he was silenced with a finger placed to his lips.

"No buts, it's decided. Hurry back inside then, you should take the time to have a shower or bath, whichever you prefer more. I can have Sayako give you some sleepwear although it will be mine"

"It doesn't matter to me, but a shower sound nice, so I'll take you up on that offer."

Lelouch nodded and walked back up the stairs and into the house Suzaku following behind him. Once inside he locked the door. "Bathroom is down the hall over that way, make sure clean up after as I will be using it after you."

"Yeah, yeah sure, stop nagging Lulu," Suzaku called back as he began to head towards the bathroom. Once he was inside he slowly began to take his clothes off, remembering that Lelouch said Sayako would be dropping off clothing to him while he showered. Taking his time in the shower Suzaku enjoyed the warm water spraying over his body. His mind wandered to when Lelouch hugged him but couldn't understand the teen actions behind it. He decided thinking on it too much wouldn't do him any good at this point, not that he should mind really. When they were kids they always use to hug each other like that, but Suzaku had to remember that they were alot older now.

The green haired woman sat on the bed in Lelouch's room, watching him from the corner of her eye as he typed away at his computer, bored and deciding Lelouch was a good enough target to amuse her right now, a smirk graced her lips, "What? not going to join him Lelouch" she asked casually.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"How come, aren't you in love with him?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Then you don't deny it" she said playing with her long hair.

He didn't bother to answer, as if he did she would continue to ask questions and push him and he didn't need that right now. Not that he noticed she had walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in close to his ear as she whispered to him "You really want to put your cock inside his ass and make him wither and moan your name as you fuck him."

"Stop it!" he got up from his chair and pulled her off of him. He didn't want to be teased by her odd sense of humor. What was worse is that she was right, but hell would have to freeze over before he would willingly tell her that.

"Prissy little prince aren't you?" Or just sexually frustrated because you can't touch what you have right, infront of you" she smiled as hearing the water stop, she got up and walked to the door. "Try and not be too loud, your sister is still here," with that she walked out of his room and went to go sleep in the spare office.

Lelouch threw one of his reading books at the door, he hated how much she teased him about his sexuality, still not too sure how she found out but she was always full of surprises.

"Lelouch, I'm coming in," came a quiet reply from the other male, opening the door slowly and still shirtless as he walked up to his friend. Lelouch had to tear his eyes away from that sight, didn't help that the teen's body was still covered in small droplets of water, he looked around the room and walked past Lelouch looking at his computer as it was turned on to some new following his former britannian family.

"You're always working Lulu, but the shower is free," finally slipping his top on up and over his body he chuckled, "You really have a thing for the color purple don't you? I don't think it really suits me"

Lelouch turned around to look his friend over, he was right, purple didn't really flatter Suzaku all that well.

"Well it's better than nothing you know"

"Yeah I know"

Lelouch got up and picked out some sleepwear for himself and walked to the door "I'll be quick, you can sleep if you want to"

"I'll wait up for you Lulu, but if I do, then you know you took too long," he took his spot on the bed and saw that Lelouch had set up the couch for him to sleep on.

Lelouch tried not to let his mind wander as he was showering. Last thing he wanted was to think of something sexual about Suzaku and get aroused from it. Instead he thought about how he would plan out his next attack, knowing he would have to show his new rebellion some results soon.

Suzaku fell back against the bed and was surprised at how warm and soft it was, it also smelled of Lelouch, his scent everywhere, well it was his bed after all. He didn't have time to think on why he seemed to like it so much as the taller teen enterted the bedroom again.

"Well that was fast Lelouch," giggling softy at him getting off the bed to go and be closer to him.

"I took a long shower this morning so I decided to take a shorter one tonight." he sat down on the couch he would be sleeping on, looking at the clock it was now 1am.

"Suzaku don't get up, we should both be getting to bed"

"Lelouch, I really feel horrible about taking the bed, can't we just switch? I really have no problem with taking the couch."

"It's fine Suzaku, you are my guest..."

"Fine, then let's share the bed." he said

"What? No it's fine, go to sleep!" Lelouch got himself under the cover of the makeshift bed on the couch and looked to Suzaku once more "Goodnight, get the lights for me before you go to sleep."

'Well that was the end of that conversation,' sighing softly as he went over and switched the light off then dragging himself to the bed. Pulling the covers over himself and settled down onto the pillow, closing his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Thoughts of what Zero had planned for him tomorrow night filled his mind, not knowing what to expect.

When Lelouch felt that Suzaku had fallen into a deep enough sleep, he got up from the couch and walked to his closet reaching for a suitcase with locks on it. Walking down the stairs quietly as to not wake anyone in the house. He didn't take notice to C.C. watching him leave, from the dark corner of the hallway, she had a feeling as to where he was going and followed after him till he was outside, hidden in the darker shadows of the building, but she could hear the clicking of the suitcase and then the rustling of clothing.

"How long do you think you can keep this a secret from him?" she asked suddenly seeing Lelouch tense for a moment then he continued to get dressed.

"He will never know, it's as simple as that."

"What if he finds out? I don't think he could forgive you for what you've done"

"I won't ask for his forgiveness. I've already gone past the point of no return the moment I got Geass from you."

"Though you would want his forgiveness, even if you deny it Lelouch. Your love for that boy goes beyond your duty as Zero. Just understand what your goals are reguardless of your feelings. You still have to grant my wish in exchange for that power."

"I haven't forgotten the contract between us. I will, for sure do everything within my power to grant your wish. I never go back on my word," he said, putting on the mask and then slipping into his Zero persona.

"This world will be changed by my hand, things will be different with Zero now being known to the world." Reslove in his mind as he began to walk out. Away from the school grounds till he came to an open clearing holding his cellphone in hand and saw Kallen coming down in her knightmare, she nodded as her knightmare's hand reached out and Zero stepped up onto it, she was careful not to move too fast for her new leader and grasped him as gently as she could. "Alright we're leaving Zero"

Lelouch looked back to the school, his thoughts trailed off as he thought, 'I will give you, your wish and I, will make Britannia pay! After all, I am Lelouch vi Britannia!" this in mind as he was carried away into the night he had alot of things to get done before Suzaku's arrival, and then, worrying about getting home before his friend woke up.

C.C watched the knightmare leave with Zero, she looked back to the house where Suzaku and Nunnally were sleeping, unaware of where the prince was going, looking back to the sky she said this; "The power of the kings makes one lonely. As much as you say it doesn't bother you Lelouch, you're the type of person who doesn't like to be alone."

a/n: haha sorry for the huge delay in this chapter my beta was very very busy i might even hire someone else since she's a busy person XD. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have too much plot to it but i wanted to get Suzaku's and Lelouch reuion back so that out of the way i can now focus on the other characters and the plot lol anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and yeah any yaoi is still far off XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all,

this is update number #2 as you all know i promised sometime last year i would update this fic it never happened mostly because my comp crashed and i lost all of chapter 2 :/ my resoultion this time will be to at least get another chapter out, i can try and remember what i wrote out if not i will just rewrite it XD, i have a general idea on where i'm gonna take this fic now.


End file.
